Una flauta en el tarde
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Version Español de A flute in the evening. Otro pequeño ficlet sobre la amistad entre Aiolos y Saga.


Una flauta en la tarde

El oro resonó en las escaleras de piedra con cada paso. La noche se había instalado, transformando las rocas y montañas del Santuario en sombras.

Aiolos de Sagitario ascendió lentamente las escaleras que conducían a través de las doce Casas del Zodíaco. Una brisa lo golpeó, llevando el aroma y aumentando la calidez de la primavera. Aiolos inhaló profundamente. Su corazón cantaba; no pudo evitarlo. Acababa de regresar de una misión, en la que se había visto obligado a abandonar a un malvado enemigo otra vez. A pesar de ser un guerrero, realmente nunca le había gustado quitar vidas. Pero su fe en Atenea nunca dejó de darle la fuerza para llevar a cabo las tareas más desagradables. Era su pilar interior, que lo mantenía a flote incluso en las tormentas más grandes. Además, ahora él había regresado a casa. La paz y la armonía colgaban sobre el lugar como una manta de calentamiento. Era como si Sanctuary lo estuviera recibiendo. Y en esta sensación de tranquilidad, su corazón no pudo evitar ampliarse ampliamente.

Por supuesto. Estaba la Guerra Santa por venir; fue inevitable. Han pasado más de 200 años desde la última, y ahora ha llegado el momento de nuevo. Shion se había confirmado que fuera su generación de Gold Saints la que tendría que enfrentar sus peligros. Y Aiolos no era tan ingenuo como para no ver lo que venía. Demasiado había leído, había escuchado demasiado sobre eso. Pero fue precisamente esa inminente amenaza de muerte y destrucción lo que hizo tan cortos períodos de paz y armonía tan valiosos.

También estaba deseando volver a ver a su hermanito. Aunque, dado el tiempo, era muy probable que Aiolia ya estuviera profundamente dormido. Decidió controlar al pequeño león y, en caso de que realmente estuviera dormido, posponer los holas para el día siguiente. Ah, su lindo y querido hermano pequeño. Quién iba a ser un luchador fuerte, feroz y leal. Aiolos esperó ese día con entusiasmo, aunque sabía que por ahora, tenía que tener paciencia con Aiolia.

Unos pocos pasos más, y se estaba acercando a la Tercera Casa, Géminis. Aiolos se preguntó si debería saludar a Saga. Sin embargo, el Santo Géminis bien podría estar ya en la cama también. La hora era bastante tarde, después de todo. A menos que, por supuesto, Saga hubiera ido en una misión propia mientras Aiolos había estado fuera.

De repente, un sonido llegó a sus oídos, débil y apenas audible. Aiolos redujo la velocidad de sus pasos. ¿Eso era una flauta? ¿Uno como los pastores de la Antigua Grecia habían usado? Había algunas personas en el Santuario y Rodorio Village que podían tocar ese instrumento, por lo que reconoció el sonido.

Parecía venir del área lateral del templo a la izquierda. Curioso, el Sagitario siguió la melodía. Caminó por los pasillos vacíos y con antorchas de Géminis. Se encontró con un solo sirviente, probablemente en algunas tareas nocturnas, que se inclinó cuando pasó el Santo de Oro. Aiolos asintió brevemente a cambio.

Finalmente, dejó el edificio y entró en uno de los jardines que le pertenecen. La música provenía claramente de algún lugar dentro de ella. También reconoció este jardín en particular de inmediato. A primera vista, parecía ser bastante normal, lleno de arbustos y árboles. Pero en su centro había un olivo.

Un olivo muy especial. Según la leyenda, fue plantado por Castor y Pollux, los Dioskuri, los hijos de Zeus y los predecesores de todos los Santos Géminis. Saga estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Aiolos tuvo que sonreír cuando pensó en el cuidado casi religioso con que el Santo Géminis tendía al árbol. ¿Y por qué no? Incluso si las leyendas no eran ciertas, y Aiolos de alguna manera dudaba de eso, una cosa era muy clara. El árbol era viejo, muy viejo. Todos pudieron ver eso. Merecía todo el respeto y cuidado que recibió.

La canción terminó, pero otra comenzó de inmediato, como dos enlaces que se unen para formar una cadena continua. Sin embargo, cuando antes había sido una melodía bastante feliz y alegre, con muchas notas saltandos, llegó ahora una melodía bastante melancólica, pero aún tranquila y hermosa. Aiolos comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro del jardín, donde estaba el olivo.

Cuando lo vio, se detuvo detrás de un arbusto alto.

De hecho, era Saga tocando la flauta, tal como lo había sospechado. Aiolos ni siquiera estaba sorprendido del progreso que el Géminis había hecho. Ni la melodía anterior ni la que Saga tocaba ahora eran insoportablemente difíciles, pero tampoco eran fáciles. Y él comenzó a aprender el instrumento hace solo dos meses.

Y ahora mismo, él no estaba solo.

La sonrisa de Aiolos se ensanchó cuando vio a Kanon, tumbado en la hierba, con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano y los ojos cerrados. Oh, sí, Aiolos conocía el secreto de Gemini. Había sido uno de los pocos en los que Saga había confiado. Y uno de los primeros. Esa era la razón por la que había dejado de acercarse al olivo. Ahora era casi imposible para él entrometerse en los dos hermanos. Debido a que Saga le había contado todo, Aiolos sabía que tales momentos de cercanía pasaban muy raramente. Simplemente no podía interrumpir un momento tan pacífico entre los dos hermanos. Al tener un pequeño hermano, el Sagitario sabía lo valioso que era. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Aiolia, Kanon nunca se convertiría en un Gold Saint. Cuanto más avanzara Saga, menos tiempo juntos tendrían los dos hermanos. No. Aiolos no pudo romper el momento de los gemelos Géminis.

Así que se detuvo por un momento, dejando que el sonido de la flauta fluyera a su lado. Luego, sin dejar de sonreír y sin sonido, se volvió y se dirigió al templo y hacia el suyo.

Ansioso por ver a su propio hermanito.


End file.
